Nature Cat's Birthday
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: A birthday fanfic for the voice of Nature Cat, Taran Killam. This story also has my OC, Catalina, in it


**Here's another Nature Cat fanfic I wrote! This is another birthday fanfic to the voice of Nature Cat, Taran Killam. Plus, this fanfic will have Catalina in it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nature Cat decided to check his calendar today. It was the end of March. He crossed out the last day of March and went to today's date, April 1. On the date was written, "Nature Cat's Birthday".

He gasped in surprise. "WOW! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!" he exclaimed. "I think I'll go and explore."

* * *

Meanwhile, when Nature Cat was outside exploring, his three friends, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy were getting ready to make the cake. They take out a cake box with directions on how to make it on the back.

"This shouldn't be a problem." said Daisy.

1 cup water  
2 eggs  
1/3 cup vegetable oil  
1 cup sugar

Preheat oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit  
Grease sides and bottom of pan, flour lightly  
Blend cake mix, water, oil, sugar, and eggs in a large bowl at low speed until moistened (for about 30 seconds)  
Beat at medium speed for 2 minutes  
Pour batter in pans and bake immediately  
Bake for 36 minutes  
Cool cake on wire rack for 15 minutes. Remove cake from pan and cool completely before frosting.

After following the directions on the recipe and putting the cake in the oven, the three then decided to pass the time away by watching TV.

They watched one of Nature Cat's favorite shows, _The Amanda Show_ , and laughed at some of the funny parts in the sketches.

About 30 minutes later, they heard the oven beeping. "The cake is ready!" said Hal.

They walked back into the kitchen, opened the oven, took out the cake, and checked to see if it wasn't too soft. Luckily, it wasn't.

"Let's have it cool off for a few minutes." said Squeeks.

"While it's cooling, let's get the cancles and frosting so they can be ready to be put on the cake." said Daisy.

"And I'll get the decorations." said Hal.

While the cake was cooling down, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy put up some "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" decorations, and inflated some green and orange balloons.

A few minutes later, the cake had cooled down. Daisy put green vanilla-flavored frosting and the candles on the cake and Hal put the words "Happy Birthday, Nature Cat" in orange frosting.

"Everything's ready!" said Daisy.

"Now Nature Cat will be here any minute." said Squeeks.

"Let's surprise him, so when he comes, turn the lights off and get ready." said Hal.

A moment later, they saw Nature Cat coming up to the house in the window. "Here he comes!" said Daisy.

They turned the lights off and got into position.

When Nature Cat opened the door and got inside, he got confused. "Hey, who turned off the lights?" he asked.

As he turned the lights back on, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy jumped out of their places and exclaimed, "SURPRISE! Happy birthday!"

Nature Cat jumped in surprise and his eyes widened. "Oh wow!" he gasped. "You did all of this, for ME?!"

"Yeah!" said Squeeks.

"Oh thank you all so much!" said Nature Cat, embracing his three friends. After they pulled away, the four decided to start the party.

* * *

During the first hour, Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy were having a wonderful time dancing to party music, singing karaoke, playing games, and even doing fun outdoor activities.

Soon, Catalina showed up with a birthday gift for Nature Cat.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey Catalina!" Daisy greeted.

"I thought I'd come to the party and give this birthday gift to Nature Cat." said Catalina.

"Go ahead." said Daisy.

So, Catalina entered the house, and came over to Nature Cat.

"Hey Nature Cat, I thought you might love this." said Catalina.

She gave the gift to Nature Cat and he opened it. He gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Catalina, this is amazing! I can't believe you got this for me!"

She got him a Bug Mug, which looks exactly like the one he had before.

"I knew you always loved your Bug Mug." said Catalina.

"Indeed! Bug Mug has been my favorite since I was a kitten." said Nature Cat.

"Same here!" said Catalina. The two then came over and kissed each other, and nuzzled each other, purring.

"I love you Nature Cat." said Catalina.

"And I love you too, Catalina." said Nature Cat.

Soon, Nature Cat then began to open his other birthday gifts. One of them included a nature poster and a music CD of Dog Gone, he and his friends' favorite band.

"It's time to cut and eat the cake!" said Daisy.

After all the candles were lit, Catalina stood next to Nature Cat, and Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nature Cat, happy birthday to you!"

Nature Cat blew out all the candles and his friends applauded. Then they started cutting the cake into pieces and ate them.

After all the cake was eaten, Nature Cat decided to continue celebrating his birthday by hanging out all day and doing more indoor and outdoor activities. He spent a lot of time with his friends while he spent the most time with Catalina. He knew he loved her so much.

Later that night, they went back inside, went to bed, and slept peacefully and soundly after enjoying Nature Cat's birthday today.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this story? I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Stay tuned for more NC stories soon! Peace out!**


End file.
